


Snow Soaked Love

by sunniskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skiing, Smut, maybe slight daddy kink? if you squint, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> They take off down the hill together, Louis pulling slightly ahead, relishing the rush of adrenaline as he twists his body deftly through the powdery snow, his skis kicking up a haphazard pattern of tracks in his wake. He can hear Harry laughing loudly over the noise of the flying snow and Louis thinks about how he can’t wait to kiss him when they reach the bottom. </i> </p><p>Louis and Harry take a weeklong skiing holiday, but when Harry gets hurt, their plans shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Soaked Love

Louis hovers for a moment at the top of the hill, soaking in the huge expanse of freshly fallen snow sloping downwards from him, the air sweeping over his hair cold and making him feel alive with excitement. He reaches out a thickly gloved hand to his right and catches Harry’s in his own, pulling the other boy to his side easily. He reaches up to adjust Harry’s helmet, making sure it’s snug over his curls, and smiles at him wide, loving the way the light from the snow makes Harry’s green eyes shine ten times brighter than usual. “Ready, love?” Louis asks and Harry nods back with a huge dimpled grin, pulling down a pair of ski goggles that flash yellow in the reflected light.

They take off down the hill together, Louis pulling slightly ahead, relishing the rush of adrenaline as he twists his body deftly through the powdery snow, his skis kicking up a haphazard pattern of tracks in his wake. He can hear Harry laughing loudly over the noise of the flying snow and Louis thinks about how he can’t wait to kiss him when they reach the bottom.

 

 

++

 

This ski trip has been the best Louis’ ever been on. Harry’s been saying that he wanted to take a winter holiday with him for ages, and now that they’re finally on break from uni it’s the perfect time. Harry had positively beamed with joy when Louis pulled the plane tickets from his pocket one night over chinese takeaway, and had rushed around the table and climbed into Louis’ lap, kissing him all over his face while Louis laughed at him to stop. Except he never wanted Harry to stop, never wanted to spend a minute without him, and Louis sometimes wondered how he had managed to fall so hard for the English major who was obsessed with tacky fedoras in a matter of months.

It’s their third day out of five and they haven’t tired at all. Every day they wake up lazily, Louis wrapped around Harry, breathing in his curls until he stirs, who rolls over to mumble good morning against Louis’ lips when he does. Harry makes them waffles topped with cut up strawberries, sprinkled with powdered sugar as white as the snow falling gently outside, and Louis kisses the syrup from his chin. Eventually they get their ski gear on, Louis always compulsively double-checking the knots on Harry’s boots, and they fly down the slopes until they’re both breathless and humming with electricity.

 

 

++

 

When Louis reaches the bottom of the hill he pulls off his goggles and gloves, wiping the wet snow from his face, and waits for Harry to finish. He’s not long after Louis, taking off his helmet and shaking his hair wildly, his cheeks flushed red with exhilaration. Louis pulls him close and reaches up to kiss his smile, Harry’s lips plump and warm underneath his. They kiss at the bottom of the slope for awhile, but out of consideration for the other skiers decide they’d better stop and head back to the lifts. That doesn’t stop Louis from giving Harry a playful slap on the ass as they trudge off, Harry gasping in mock shock, his deep dimples and sparkling eyes giving him away.

They ski a couple more rounds together, and Harry decides to take a break to hit the loo while Louis has a go at one of the more complicated slopes. Harry’s a decent enough skier, but his giraffe limbs have a tendency to betray him, so he sticks to the simpler slopes. Louis been skiing since he could walk though, and decides to take one of the tougher courses in Harry’s absence. It feels great, flying down the steep hill at a frantic pace, the wind whipping hard against him as he twists deftly around the rises and falls of the course. He’d forgotten how alive it made him feel to speed this fast on his skis, the whole word a white blur around him. When he reaches the bottom his chest is heaving and he’s covered and snow, but he feels like he could conquer the world.

Harry’s waiting for him at the base of the resort’s cafe, looking beautiful and languid leaning against the wooden railing holding his skis. “Have fun?” he asks Louis, laughing at the way he’s still panting from the course.

“Was the best. Forgot how much I love doing the tough slopes,” Louis answers, kissing him lightly.

Harry frowns a bit, like he’s thinking. “I want to try it,” he decides, crossing his arms.

“Mm, I don’t think that’s a good idea, love,” Louis shakes his head, rubbing his thumbs gently over Harry’s arms. “Don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can do it though! I’ve been skiing for ages,” Harry protests, sticking his lip out in frustration.

“Harry, babe, that’s a really hard course. You’ve never done jumps or bits like that. I really don’t feel comfortable with you going down it,” Louis says, a bit more firmly now, leaning forward to kiss the pout from Harry’s lips. “Maybe another time, love?” 

“You don’t control me,” Harry grumbles with a sigh, but leans heavily into Louis’ touch, humming when Louis starts running his fingers through his hair in his favorite way.

“Let’s take a hot chocolate break, yeah?” Louis murmurs, dusting snowflakes off of Harry’s shoulders.

“Okay,” he answers, resolve softened, and Louis leads them up the cafe stairs with a hand at his waist.

 

 

++

 

Louis wakes with a start to the sound of his cell phone vibrating loudly on the bedside table. He gropes toward it with a groan but then frowns in confusion when he sees Harry’s face lighting up the screen. He twists to look behind him, Harry’s side of the bed empty with the sheets thrown back messily. 

“Morning love, I didn’t know you’d gone,” Louis answers hoarsely. 

“Lou…” Harry says with hesitation and Louis’ heart starts hammering uncontrollably like it’s going to jump out of his chest. Something’s definitely wrong, he can hear it from the tone of his voice, and he sits straight up in bed, already throwing the covers off.

“What? What’s wrong? Where are you?” Louis asks, attempting to pull on a pair of pants with one hand, his voice high and worried.

“Well, remember that slope you went on yesterday?” Harry starts, and for once Louis wishes he spoke faster than two syllables per minute. “I kind of tried it, before you woke up. But I fell and I need some help? They wanted to call the medics but I said you could help me down. So..”

Louis is already in the downstairs of their cabin, frantically searching for his skis. “I’m coming right now. You’re hurt? Are you alright?” Louis asks, not even bothering to conceal the fear in his voice. 

“I’m fine, yeah, ‘cept did something to my ankle I think. I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry says, sounding sad and much too far away, and Louis aches with how much he wants Harry in his arms.

“Okay baby, just stay right where you are alright? Are there people with you? Don’t move, I’ll be right there,” Louis orders gently, pulling the door to their cabin closed behind him as he steps out into the snow. 

“There’s someone here, yeah. Okay.” Louis’ stomach drops when Harry hangs up, even though he knows he’ll see him in a moment--the sound of Harry’s voice was helping check the panic hammering in his heart. He knows it won’t stop until Harry is physically in his arms and so he heads to the lifts quickly, figuring the best way to get to him will be to ski down from the top. 

Louis takes the slope at what feels like a painstakingly slow pace, until he catches sight of a few figures to the left of some trees lining the side of the course. He flies over to them, and as he approaches he can see Harry sitting in the snow with a leg extended in front of him, and two women in pink skiing gear hovering over him.

“Harry, baby,” Louis calls frantically, falling to his knees and taking Harry’s face in his hands when he reaches them. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Harry’s eyes are red-rimmed at the edges like he’s been crying and there’s snow matted into his hair. He visibly relaxes when Louis drops down next to him and leans his into his chest. “I’m okay, don’t worry,” he mumbles, and Louis almost wants to laugh because he can’t remember the last time he was this worried. “I sort of lost control and was headed toward the trees but then when I tried to stop my ankle did something funny”

Louis cuddles Harry’s head to his chest, and can tell that he’s on the verge of tears again. “Shh, I’m here now, okay? You’re gonna be fine, love,” he whispers, and his heart finally feels less like a jackhammer in his ribcage. He looks up to the women standing by them with sympathetic looks on their faces. “Thanks for taking care of him, I should be able to get him down alright.” 

“Of course, poor thing. We just found him sitting here crying all alone. Wanted to call the medics be he insisted on calling you,” one of the women answers in a matronly voice. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

Louis smiles up at them kindly. “Actually, would you take our skis down for us? That would be really helpful.”

“Sure, honey,” the woman answers, and she and her friend bundle up Louis’ and Harry’s discarded skis, promising to leave them at the bottom of the hill for them. 

Harry’s still got his head buried in Louis’ jacket, and Louis is pulling him against him tightly with both arms. He can feel Harry shaking a bit in his grasp, and knows that he must have gotten soaked when he fell. He pulls back gently so that he can visualize Harry’s face, and the needing, vulnerable look etched there in tear stains nearly breaks his heart all over again. He kisses the wetness from his pale cheeks softly. “I need to get you back, okay love?” he says, looking carefully into Harry’s eyes. “Can you walk leaning into me?”

Harry nods and shifts to stand. Louis grips Harry’s waist firmly with a hand and pulls him up slowly, letting himself catch the brunt of Harry’s weight. A grimace of pain flits across Harry’s face, and Louis pulls Harry’s arm across his own shoulders so that he’s leaning more heavily into him. “Alright?” Louis turns to look at Harry’s face, silently cursing himself for not being strong enough to simply carry Harry down the mountain in his arms. Harry just nods in response, his face still taught in discomfort, but the painful grimace at least gone.

They make slow progress down the rest of the slope. Luckily Harry had crashed not too far from the bottom so they don’t have that far to walk, but Louis ensures they take a slow pace so as not to hurt Harry’s ankle any further. Louis keeps his hand clasped tightly on Harry’s waist and takes his weight as Harry half-walks, half-hops down the hill. The snow makes it difficult, and Harry nearly pitches forward a few times but Louis catches him with firm arms.

Eventually they make it to their cabin, and comforting warmth washes over them as Louis pushes the door open. He settles Harry down carefully on the couch in the living room and takes off his gloves and jacket for him with soft hands. Harry is breathing heavily and his face is noticeably missing color, and Louis presses his lips to his forehead. “Can you put your ankle up here please, baby?” he asks gently, arranging a pillow on the wooden coffee table. 

“Thanks for rescuing me,” Harry says, trying to laugh, but his lips still stretched in a thin line pain. He lifts his leg to the pillow and Louis rolls up his pants to remove his snow-stained sock carefully.

“Oh, Harry,” he sighs in concern as he gets a proper look for the first time. His ankle is swollen pink around the joints, and there are purple bruises already starting. “Can you move it at all?” he asks, and Harry tenderly moves his foot in a circle but yelps in pain as soon as he tries to flex it upwards.

Louis holds his hand with a warm squeeze, and brushes his lips against the bruises with an almost imperceptible touch. “Okay, I think it’s a sprain not a break because you could still circle and put a little weight on it, alright? But I’m taking you to the doctor first thing tomorrow,” he says, bringing his face to Harry’s and cupping his jaw in his palm.

“Thanks Lou. I’m sorry for being stupid, I just wanted to prove I could do it? It was dumb,” Harry looks down at his lap with pained eyes. 

“Hey. Look at me,” Louis murmurs, tipping Harry’s face back up. “You’re not stupid. It’s just a hard course. I’m just glad you’re ok, alright love?”

Harry nods and leans forward to press his lips against Louis’, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. Louis pulls back after a moment and considers Harry, his pretty eyes shining the color of moss, full pink lips parted slightly. “But don’t you dare ever do that again,” Louis adds for good measure. 

Harry’s face breaks into a sheepish smile, dimples appearing. “I won’t.” 

“Good, because I love you, you idiot,” Louis laughs, and pulls Harry to him firmly. Harry lets his lips slide open easily and Louis gently slips his tongue between his teeth, absorbing the taste of Harry that he can’t seem to ever get enough of. Harry reaches up to his back and tugs on Louis’ jumper, pulling on him until Louis is straddling his hips over him. Louis drops down to press burning kisses all along his milk white collarbones and Harry lets out a low moan into his ear.

“I want you, Louis,” Harry groans, his hands gripping Louis hair tightly. Louis sucks on his neck hungrily, biting a little to make Harry groan again. “I want you so bad.”

“You’ve got a sprained ankle,” Louis pants into Harry’s ear, but grinds down tauntingly with his hips.

“Don’t care,” Harry moans. “I want you in me, please Lou.”

“Are you sure, babe?” Louis murmurs with a hint of worry, and Harry squeezes his eyes shut in want as Louis deftly grinds his hips down again.

“Please, Lou. I need you to fuck me,” Harry breathes out between pants, arching off the couch so that his body is moving in tandem with Louis’.

“Okay love,” Louis answers, and grabs Harry’s hips with both hands and shifts him roughly so that he’s lying back fully on the length of the sofa, climbing on top of him and straddling on his knees on either side. He carefully moves a pillow and lifts up Harry’s leg so that his ankle is cradled securely in place and tenderly kisses the bright purple bruises there. Harry’s pupils are blown wide with want and he licks his lips hungrily while Louis positions him, and Louis whispers “Alright, baby?” as he leans down to run his tongue over the sensitive skin behind Harry’s ear. Harry nods frantically, whining low and digging his fingers into Louis’ shoulder when he bites his earlobe. Louis pulls Harry’s jumper over his head in one swift move, and curls down to lick his exposed nipples in slow circles. Harry pants and fumbles with Louis’ shirt, ripping it over his head with hungry hands. Louis sucks his way down the line of Harry’s chest, pausing just before he reaches the edge of his boxers, and biting another mark at the edge of his hips.

“Fuck me,” Harry moans, his voice stretched thin with need. “Fuck me, Louis.”

“Be patient, baby,” Louis answers in a voice so dark it’s almost a growl, and Harry’s hips arch upwards as Louis unzips his pants and pulls them off, his boxers coming with. Louis strokes Harry’s cock, already swollen and throbbing needily. Harry reaches to down Louis’ pants with shaking hands, Louis equally hard when he emerges from the fabric. Louis leans down and hovers over Harry, their bodies flush and hot with sweat. He grazes Harry’s lips again, their breath mingling hot and fast into each other’s mouth.

Louis gets up and quickly returns with lube, his dick hardening further at the sight of Harry stretched out naked on the couch, lips swollen and stained red from where Louis’d bitten them, his chest heaving and cheeks flushed a pretty pink. When Louis climbs back on top of him, Harry immediately pulls his body tight to his, needily rounding his hips upwards. “You’re so beautiful,” Louis mutters hungrily into Harry’s ear and Harry moans.

Harry sucks violently on the underside of Louis’ chin as Louis covers his fingers in lube, and he juts upwards with a hot exhale when Louis reaches down and deftly slips a finger into him. His hands fist in Louis hair and he grinds upwards, desperately searching for friction.

“More?” Louis whispers as he slides his finger in slow circles inside of Harry. “Tell me you want it.”

“I want more,” Harry pants, as his hips buck uncontrollably upwards and he bites down on his lip in agony while Louis slides another finger in. He opens Harry up slowly, using his other hand to grip Harry’s ass tightly and sucking marks onto his stomach with his mouth.

“I’m ready, _fuck_ , Lou, I’m ready. I want you to fuck me,” Harry begs desperately as Louis thrusts his fingers in deeper inside of him.

Louis bites a few more marks on Harry’s hips, and then covers his cock in lube and drives into Harry. “Oh god,” Harry moans as Louis enters him, his hands curling with pleasure on the couch cushions and Louis pants hungrily at the feel of Harry tight around him.

He thrusts into Harry slowly, watching as Harry squeezes his eyes shut, beautiful and pliant beneath him, color rising in his cheeks. Louis thrusts hard again with a pained groan and grabs onto Harry’s hips aggressively, pulling him up further into him. 

“Yes, babe,” Louis moans as Harry arches his hips in response to Louis’ pounding, and Harry digs his fingers into Louis’ shoulders fiercely, his breath hot and ragged against Louis’ cheek.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Harry whispers desperately, his voice hoarse and Louis thrusts faster into him, already teetering close to the edge. Harry grabs his own cock with a hand and starts pulling as Louis bounces him back against couch cushions harder, pushing into him quickly and urgently, but still careful not upset Harry’s ankle.

“Gonna come,” Louis pants into Harry’s ear, his toes curling as he feels the orgasam rising in him like a tidal wave.

“Come into me,” Harry begs hysterically, his hand moving fast and hard on his own cock, and that’s all it takes for Louis to release with a giant shudder and a loud uncontrollable moan. Harry comes too, his hips bucking upwards and cum spilling onto Louis’ stomach as he shakes violently with a pained “Christ, _yes_ , Lou.”

Louis falls to the side of Harry with a sigh that ghosts warm and heavy over Harry’s cheek. Harry relaxes into the couch, a smile rising in his face bright as he exhales happily. Louis runs his thumb along Harry’s jawline and studies his eyes, deep green and half-lidded from the orgasm, pupils still huge and dark. He kisses Harry’s candy-red lips softly and Harry lets out a contented sigh into his mouth. “That was amazing,” Harry whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind Louis ear.

“Yes it was, love,” Louis agrees and kisses Harry’s nose lightly. “How’s your ankle?” he frowns, a crease of concern forming between his eyebrows.

Harry laughs, the sound free and happy. “Never better, Lou.”

“Good. We’re gonna ice it now though,” Louis murmurs, twisting one of Harry’s tousled curls around his fingers. He gets up to bring a warm washcloth for them to clean up with and a bag of ice from the freezer. He wraps the bag of ice in his discarded shirt so that it’s not too cold against Harry’s delicate ankle, and arranges the ice carefully as Harry gazes at him with lazy and thankful eyes. “Do you need anything else baby?” he asks as he runs the warm washcloth over the both of their bodies, cleaning up the stickiness clinging to them. Harry shakes his head no and just reaches his arms out toward Louis, a silent plea for him to hold him. Louis answers immediately, laying down to pull Harry up against him tightly. Harry curves his body into his, slotting their hips together, and Louis drapes his arms around his waist. Louis focuses on the emerald eyes shining just inches from his and they lay there like that, just looking at each other fondly, until their thoughts become hazy and they drift off into an easy and warm sleep.

 

++

 

They don’t do any more skiing for the rest of their holiday, but somehow find plenty of other ways to pass the time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :) xx 
> 
> Kudos/comments are everything to me
> 
> Tumblr: [foreverhazboo](http://www.foreverhazboo.tumblr.com)


End file.
